


Semi-Permanent Ink

by Jayyylmao



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Mentioned Abuse, Not Siblings, Past Relationship(s), Physical Abuse, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Soft Diego Hargreeves, Tattoos, stupid tattoos, tattoo shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayyylmao/pseuds/Jayyylmao
Summary: Diego owns a tattoo parlor. One day a strange man comes by and turns his life upside down.Problem is, he's getting another man's name tattooed on him. Diego admits that was a stupid time to actually fall in love with him.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 11
Kudos: 189





	1. Branded

It all started as a perfectly normal morning. Diego opened up his parlor, chatting politely with his employees and doing some routine cleaning. He was mostly happy with his life. Sure not everything was perfect, but when was it for anyone, he thought.   
After waking up some more, he checked his schedule and saw that there weren't many people on it. This left room for walk-ins. Walk-ins were some of the most profitable, yet weirdest requests he got.  
This led to now. His other employees were busy, which left him with the strange man, sitting in his waiting room and bouncing his knee at a mile a minute. He walked out, grabbing a clipboard to write down whatever weird shit this man wanted on his body.  
"Hi, I'm Diego Castillo. Do you have a reservation?" He asked first. It was an easy way to start the conversation, even if his schedule was as empty as it was.  
Klaus looked towards the man. He was pretty buff, and had beautiful dark eyes. Distracted momentarily, he'd almost forgotten why he was there completely. "Oh, uh, yeah." He started, determined to get his thoughts or before he saw the man's arms, or God forbid any lower. Snapping out of his thoughts, he just laughed a little, shaking his head. “No, sorry. I don’t have a reservation.” He said, waving a hand.  
Diego raised an eyebrow, chuckling softly at the other’s airheadedness. “Sure, no worries. Just fill this out and we’ll get you back.” He said, handing Klaus the clipboard and going to answer a few phone calls that were put on hold.  
Klaus let his eyes trail down Diego as he was walking off, looking over his ass and legs before snapping his eyes back down to the clipboard. He quickly began writing down everything Diego asked of him, name, phone number, age, what he wanted for the tattoo, and everything else the paper asked.  
After he filled out the paper, Klaus stood and walked up to the counter with a saunter, smiling as he got Diego’s attention by waving his hand excitedly.  
Diego held up one finger, finishing what he was writing before looking up again, smiling bemusedly at Klaus. “Alright, got everything?” He asked, taking the clipboard and scanning his eyes over it.  
Almost immediately, he looked to Klaus with a frown over his features. "Really? Don’t you know that getting names on your body is probably the worst idea?” He asked, crossing his arms.  
“Well, yeah, I do know…” He said quietly, becoming immediately shy. “It’s just...my boyfriend is--”  
Diego cut him off, raising a hand. “Oh, let me guess. You’re going to say ‘This is different. This relationship is special.” Diego mocked slightly. He didn’t want to be an asshole, but it’s an excuse he got too often to just let Klaus do. “Listen…” Diego looked down, reading the other's name from the clipboard. “...Klaus. Just listen. You have to tell me why you think this relationship is better than any other one. Why will this one not fail?" He asked Klaus, raising an eyebrow.  
"Well…" Klaus started, before pulling his puppy eyes out. "Please?" He said, hoping he didn't have to explain everything to this man he didn't know. He really didn't want to be seen as that weak.  
"I'm not sure if please is going to cut it." Diego quickly responded and wrote a few things on the clipboard, conveniently looking at anything but Klaus's puppy eyes. "Fine." He said after a few moments anyway. "It's your body, just promise me you'll agree to get it small and a place that's easily covered." He frowned, placing down the board and giving his full attention to the man in front of him.  
"Deal!" Klaus said overly quickly, putting his hand out for Diego to shake.

The tattoo went fine, even for Diego definitely not wanting to do it. It's not like he'd sabotage it for that reason. He wasn't an asshole. He talked to Klaus about anything while writing the name 'Riley' on Klaus' left scapula. They skimmed through several topics from jobs to hobbies. Eventually they got to the topic of relationships, Diego wanting to know more about the guy Klaus was so into that he wanted his name on him forever. Well, unless he’d want to go through the pain and struggle of getting it covered up or removed.  
“We met in rehab." He started, earning a look from Diego as he raised his right hand a moment, looking at Diego. "Hey, don't judge me that badly just yet." He laughed a little. "Just because we were both junkies doesn't mean anything." He said easily. Well, it seemed to be easy, but truth be told, it was very hard for Klaus.   
Sure he could've said 'He's making me get this as a sort of dominance ploy' but he didn't want to freak the hot tattoo artist out that much.  
"Ok, you two met in rehab, formed a bond like no other, and so you're getting his name on you." Diego said, to which Klaus nodded. "What about him? Is he getting your name on his body?" He asked, feigning ignorance. He knew he was the cheapest and best artist in the area, he just wanted to know the truth. Klaus and Riley's relationship just seemed too perfect to be true.  
Klaus had an answer though, he always had to have some sort of excuse. "He's got super sensitive skin." He said with a smile to Diego. "So a tattoo would really make his skin fucked up." He hummed and watched the other, making a face at the pooling plasma as Diego worked.  
"Of course. Well, I think he definitely owes you one for this." Diego said, frowning as he continued on.  
Klaus just nodded, letting Diego work mostly quietly as he finished up, dabbing at the tattoo once he was fully done.  
Klaus looked down at it, all but squealing in happiness.  
“Diego! This is perfect!” He said happily and gave the other a side hug, obviously not trying to bump the new tattoo. “Honestly, he’s gonna love it.”  
Diego gave the other a soft smile, returning his hug before looking down towards his work. “I’m glad you think he's gonna like it.” He said with a nod. “But the real question is, do you like it?” He asked.  
Klaus nodded. “Yeah, totally.” He said, probably a bit too quickly. In the end, Klaus knew it didn’t matter if he liked it. This was for Riley, and Riley only.  
After Klaus thanking Diego more, and giving him cash for the tattoo and an ample tip, he was out the door.  
Diego watched him with a smile. When he looked at the clock, he was shocked to see that it only took him an hour. He felt like it’d been way longer than that, like he knew Klaus for his whole life just talking to him. He didn’t know why his mind was so caught up on the other man, but for the rest of the day, he thought about Klaus.


	2. A King and His Castle

The next time Diego heard from Klaus was over the phone. It was another quiet day, and Diego was answering phone calls, mostly people who were making reservations for future dates or asking about prices. He picked up the phone, diving into his normal spiel.  
"Hello this is Ink Fast tattoo shop, Diego speaking how can I help you?"  
Immediately a familiar voice piped up, a grin evident in his words. "Diego! I knew I recognized that voice!" Klaus said happily.  
A small smile melted onto Diego's features, and he chuckled. "Klaus, right? How's the tattoo looking?" He asked.  
"It's great, pretty much totally healed." Klaus responded. "I was calling because I was wondering if it was too late to ask to be scheduled for a tattoo today." He said, and Diego could almost picture the other pouting with his puppy eyes in full effect.  
Usually, the shop had a policy that you needed to reserve 24 hours in advance, but he was fine with seeing Klaus early. "Sure." He responded, grabbing a reservation paper, quickly writing the day before on it. "Unless you're thinking another guy's name." He joked, smiling and writing down the few things he knows about the other.  
"Oh, no no. I was thinking of getting a crown on my shoulder." He explained. "See my last name is Koenig, that means king." He said. "So a crown seems fun!" He said and nodded.  
Diego chuckled. "Hey, that's fitting. I can sketch something up before you come in." He explained to the other, since he hadn't had a reservation last time.  
"Sounds fine to me! I'm sure anything you create will look amazing!" Klaus commented, unaware of the blush the words put on Diego's cheeks.  
Soon after hanging up with Klaus, Diego grabbed a sketch paper to begin drawing something up for the other. In between phone calls and walk-ins, Diego finished the black and white sketch. He thought it looked rather nice, and was sure that Klaus was going to like it too.  
A few hours later, Klaus strolled in, smiling at the woman behind the counter.  
"Hello there, doll! I've got an appointment with your finest tattoo artist." He said happily, leaning against the counter with a grin. He knew he probably looked weird to anyone normal, wearing a knee-length skirt and a mesh top.  
Eudora didn't look at him much differently than anyone else. She'd seen anyone under the sun getting tattooed, with emphasis on people seen as strange by society. She just gave him a smile, nodding. "I'm sure you mean Diego, he's been gushing about the sketch for your tattoo." She said with a laugh, leaning back in her chair and looking into a back room. "Diego! Your appointment is here!” She said in a sing-song voice.  
Klaus smiled at the girl, feeling a bit giddy that Diego was excited.  
Seeming a little less enthusiastic than Eudora framed it, Diego emerged from the back room, holding a paper. "Here's your sketch. I think you're gonna love it." He stated, a smile on his face.  
Klaus couldn't look away from the other at first, before he remembered being basically branded with Riley's name. His eyes shot down to the paper and a smile broke out on his face. "Diego! This is wonderful!" He said happily. "I knew I could trust you to make something this good." He said, noticing the pink that dusted Diego's cheeks when he complimented him. Klaus was going to have to remember that.  
Diego just smiled. "Alright, come on back." He said and led Klaus into his studio, letting him sit down.   
"Ok, so left or right?" Diego asked, pointing to his arms and grabbing the stuff he needed. He set the ink next to his gun, watching Klaus a little more.  
Klaus shrugged. "Let's go right, I don't wanna irritate my other tattoo." He said and pulled his shirt sleeve up.  
"It'll probably be easier if you just took your shirt off." Diego said nonchalantly. Again, his cheeks flushed after he'd realized just what he said.  
Klaus immediately obliged, his shirt coming off and over his head quickly. He set it on the back of the chair, sitting on it just after.  
Calming his face down from it's flustered state, Diego watched Klaus sit before getting to work, still talking with Klaus. Between family, and school, and future plans, Diego was happy to know more about Klaus. Sure, he does this with almost every other customer, so long as they're willing to chat, but with Klaus it was different. He was talkative, sure, but Diego was actually interested in hearing what he had to say, unlike some of his other customers. Also, Diego didn't normally talk about himself, but he was with Klaus. He mentioned his sister, his hopes to become a more renown tattoo artist, and his past school life.   
On the other hand, he happily listened to Klaus talk about his brothers, his want to go to college… When he got to his future and his dreams, though, he paused. He didn't think about his future often. He'd had a lot of slip-ups in the past, and being with Riley might be another. He wasn't great to Klaus, but he provided a bed and a sense of purpose for him. Klaus, for some reason, trusted him, even when his boyfriend would break that trust.  
Diego felt bad, after the longer period of silence. "Hey, Klaus, it's cool if you don't think about the future. A lot of people live day by day." He explained.  
Klaus nodded. "Well, there are a few things." He said.  
"Great! Like what?"  
"Well, I'd love to get married someday, and I'd move to a bigger city, in my dream world." He said with a big grin, turning to look at Diego.  
Diego just smiled back, wiping off his tattoo. "That's awesome, Klaus. I really hope you get that." He said with a nod. He stepped back, turning to face the man again. "Alright, mirror's right here."  
Klaus shot up, going to the mirror.  
His reaction was immediately different from his other tattoo. He blinked, before hugging Diego.  
"This is gorgeous, I love it." He said happily, still holding onto the other man. "Fuck, I cannot believe it looks so good." He said and looked at it again.  
Diego chuckled, hearing the sincerity in his voice made him sad when he saw the other tattoo. Klaus didn't have that reaction to that one. It gave Diego an uneasy feeling, but he pushed it down for Klaus.  
After another few moments of Klaus looking at the tattoo, he shook Diego's hand quite quickly, giggling. "Thank you again! I'll be back I imagine." He said with a wink, leaving Diego blushing and standing in his studio, giving his money and Diego's tip to Eudora up front.  
Diego let a little smile grace his face, wondering just when he fell for the taken man who'd graced his studio only twice.


	3. Alone Together

Diego didn't hear from Klaus for a while after that. As long as it'd have taken for Klaus' tattoos to heal four times over. He thought he'd at least get a call from him about the state of his work. Needless to say, Diego was worried. He had an inkling that the man's name on Klaus was suspicious, especially with Klaus needing to keep him happy.

He was scanning over the schedule for the day, some two months after seeing Klaus last, before his eyes lit up. Klaus was on his schedule. He grinned, wondering why he hadn't talked to him. His eyes followed the names, frowning. He was scheduled with Eudora. Sure, she was a good artist, but it's like they didn't know that Klaus liked going to Diego.

He approached her just after, holding the schedule. Diego didn't want to seem creepy about it, or like an overprotective person, so he just wanted to make it like he was simply curious.

"Hey, Dora." He started.

She cut him off, chuckling. "Not my name, but what's up? Something wrong with the schedule?" She asked, pointing towards it.

"No no…" he started. "Nothing wrong, I was just wondering, is this the same Klaus that I tattooed before?" He asked, pointing at it.

Eudora's face fell and she turned quickly to keep organizing her room. She didn't answer at first, definitely not quickly enough for Diego.

"Hey, it is, huh?" He offered, frowning a little. "Hey, that doesn't piss me off that bad. If he didn't ask specifically for me, I don't care, y'know." He said to her.

Eudora turned to look at him. "It's not that." She explained.

"Then what?"

"He specifically asked for anyone  _ but _ you." She said quietly.   
Diego blinked. “Oh.” He said softly. He glanced down at the schedule once more, before sighing. "Maybe I scared him off with our chats." He said and looked to Eudora, a sympathetic smile on her face.

"I'm sure he'll talk to you when he gets here." She said and rested a hand on Diego's shoulder.

A few hours later, Klaus walked in. The mood inside the shop almost instantly changed. Eyes were on Klaus and all he wanted to do was hide forever. He quickly walked up to Eudora, a shy smile on his face. It was hard to ignore the dark ring of a bruise around his eye and his less than cheerful attitude.

"I'm here for my appointment." He said simply.

She couldn't help but look at the other with a sad smile. "Over the phone you said it was a cover-up, didn't you?" She asked. Almost immediately she realized why he didn't want to have Diego do it, and why he might've been hiding out from the other man.

"Yep, I hope you can hide it well. I don't really care what it's covered with." He said, running a light hand through his hair.

She nodded, writing a few things down. "Sure, we'll be able to brainstorm. I'll take you back now, just so you don't get more stairs." She said, quiet enough so only they heard.

He nodded. "Thank you." He said softly, turning his head when he heard a door open down the hall.

Diego walked out with a client, smiling and chatting lightly about the new tattoo he got. As they got closer to the front, Klaus quickly looked away, using a hand to try and brush his hair over his face.

Diego's eyes lingered on the other for a moment, before getting his client's money and tip, waving him off. He tried to look at Klaus, and when he couldn't even catch the other's eye line, he took his next client back. If he had to wipe his eyes with the back of his hand quickly, his client didn't say anything.

Eudora ended up taking Klaus back a few moments after, shutting the door pretty quickly.

"Alright. So let's see what you want covered." She said, even though she had an inkling of which it would be.

Klaus lifted his shirt up and off, revealing both a few more bruises littering his body and the name of the culprit on his scapula.

"Diego was pretty smart to have it small." He said quietly.

Eudora nodded, smiling. "He's pretty smart." She said with a nod, grabbing her stuff, including a piece of paper to sketch on.

After a little while of discussion, they decided on covering up Klaus' current tattoo with a beautiful lock and key. Once the sketch was made and laid over the name, Klaus frowned, furrowing his brows.

"Are you sure this'll work?" He asked carefully.   
“No problem, Klaus, a lot of people say the same thing, trust me, it’ll be good.” She promised and laid a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly. “You’ll see whenever we’re done.” She said and grabbed her stuff.   
After about an hour of Eudora tattooing Klaus and letting him take breaks for the strange feeling of tattooing over inked skin, it was finished.    
She smiled a little and handed him a hand-held mirror.   
Klaus smiled brightly. “Oh my God! It’s incredible!” He said brightly.   
There was nothing that you could see from the old tattoo, and Klaus teared up a little. He couldn’t contain just how happy he was to see the remnants of Riley off of his skin. He carefully hugged Eudora, tears rolling down his cheeks.   
She hugged him back, smiling a little. “Alright, let’s get you wrapped up and out of here.” She said with a smile.   
She taped down a piece of gauze over the tattoo, making sure that it wasn’t uncomfortable for Klaus. “Alright, looks good. Let’s get you to the front.” She said, watching Klaus slip his shirt back on.   
For a few moments, Klaus looked in the mirror, carefully touching the spot beneath his eye. It was hard not to be sad, about how everything happened.   
Biting her lip lightly, Eudora sat next to Klaus. “You don’t have to tell me anything, but I am here if you want to talk.” She said softly. Sure, she might have had more people waiting, but they could wait.

He just gave her a smile, shrugging a shoulder. "Don't know what I could tell you that you couldn't infer yourself." He said easily, looking away once more as he took a breath. "He made me get his name on me, like a cow getting branded. Then when I got this gorgeous crown from Diego, he got pissed since I was hanging out with 'another guy', and then it just…   
got worse." He described. "That's also why I'd rather Diego not see me like this, I don't want him to think it's his fault."

Eudora nodded a little, squeezing his shoulder. "I'm proud that you got yourself out of that." She said softly. "And don't worry, Diego doesn't have to know." She promised.

As they were walking to the front, laughing and chatting about more happy subjects, Diego saw them, along with the black eye Klaus was sporting when he turned back once. Anger bubbled within Diego, pretty sure he knew who'd done that. Was that why Klaus didn't wanna talk to Diego?

He knew that he couldn't do anything, but he knew the next best thing.

Klaus had left, paying Eudora well, as he always did.

After the lobby had cleared out, another hour or two after, Eudora approached Diego.

"Diego, I don't want to tell you things that aren't your business, but I do just want to tell you Klaus didn't avoid you just because he didn't like you." She explained.

Nodding a bit, Diego looked back to her. "I saw him, when he was leaving. Besides looking like he was feeling a bit better after talking with you, I saw the shiner."

She nodded a bit solemnly. "Yeah, he had more bruises on his body as well. Should we call someone? I mean, we have his name and address." She asked, tapping the pen she held on the desk in front of her.

Diego thought a moment, nodding. "I think so, I'll talk with him about it." He said, Eudora looking back to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Did he call for another tattoo that quickly?" She asked.

Diego shook his head and reached into a nearby bin, pointing at the messily scrawled phone number. "I'm gonna text him."

Eudora smiled at Diego, shaking her head. "You really care about him, huh?" She asked, leaning on her hand to look at Diego.

A blush crossed his face and he just laughed, glad his scruff mostly covered it. "I mean, yeah. As much as an artist can care about his client." He said, sort of dodging the question.

She just smiled knowingly, clicking her tongue. "Sure, sure." She said with a nod. "Go ahead, I'll cover you if someone's looking for you." She promised.

‘ _ Hey, This is Diego.From the _ _ tattoo place.  _ _ I just wanted to know if you were ok. This is Klaus’ number, right?’ _

_ ‘Oh, Diego? Yeah, this is my number. How’d you even get it? I think I’d remember giving someone like you my number.’ _

_ ‘Yeah? Well, you might’ve forgot writing it on your consent form, then.’ _

_ 'Y'know, I did actually. And you broke confidentiality to text me? Should I feel special?' _

_ 'I don't know, if you want, I guess. You didn't answer my question, also.' _

_ 'Why are you asking?' _

_ 'Just… Wondering. I saw you on the way out.' _

Diego was sitting in his studio, nervously bouncing his leg before he got a response from Klaus. The other could be mad, offended even, that he asked. He jumped at his phone making a noise, looking at the screen.

_ 'Sorry, I don't usually have people caring for me like that.' _

_ 'Relatively, yeah, I'm okay.' _

_ 'relatively? That's not exactly comforting to hear.' _

_ 'Well, maybe you should get used to it.' _

_ 'I'm feeling better after talking with both you and Eudora.' _

_ 'That's good. I'm glad someone's trying to help.' _

_ 'Yeah, it's been kinda a crazy few days.' _

_ 'I'm not here to try and fully sway your thoughts, but you can talk to us whenever.' _

_ 'Just at least to remember that there are people in this world that do care about you.' _

_ 'That's great, Diego. Thank you.' _

_ 'Maybe I can come get another tattoo soon…' _

_ 'Or, if you want to save your money a bit, we can go out for coffee?' _

_ 'That sounds perfect.' _


	4. Cream and Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited date between Klaus and Diego.  
> Both have been nervous and don't know if the other feels the same.

A few days and a few details later, Diego was staring into a mirror, wondering what he should wear. Sure this definitely seemed like a date, but he couldn't be totally sure. He had a more dressed up outfit, and a more dressed down outfit, holding them in front of him.  
Maybe he should just go with his black work clothes, he thought for a moment. Cursing lightly under his breath, he realized it was less than an hour before they agreed to meet. He eventually went with his dressed down outfit, a nice black polo and jeans.  
Diego made his way to the cafe, waiting for Klaus to arrive before ordering.

And so, thirty minutes later, Diego was pretty thirsty. He didn't expect Klaus to be that late. He wondered, and feared, what was holding him up. Did Diego come on the wrong day? Did Riley catch up with him?  
He texted once a few minutes ago but never received a response, just causing him to nervously tap on the table, watching out the window.

What felt like hours, but was just a few more minutes later, Diego saw a familiar face walk up, grinning like he'd never seen before. Standing up to meet him at the door, Diego let a smile grace his face as well. Klaus was late, sure, but he was there. And his bruises seemed to finally be fading as well.  
Klaus looked just as excited to see Diego, opening the door to the cafe and flinging himself into a blushing mess that used to be called Diego. No words were exchanged, and none needed to be. They both could understand what the other was silently saying. Klaus just laughed, hugging the other happily for a bit longer before he pulled back.

They got into line, ordering their drinks and making funny faces at the others' order.  
"Ew! Soy milk?” Klaus started, sticking his tongue out and smiling at Diego.  
Diego just rolled his eyes playfully. "Yeah, I like the taste more, Klaus. At least I'm not drinking liquid sugar." He joked back, relishing the grin on Klaus' face.  
"Can't knock it til you try it." He said easily, waving a hand. It felt like they'd known each other for years, the banter they said natural to them.  
After they got their orders, Diego paid for a small pastry for them to share. As he was doing so, Klaus picked a table out for them, near the window. He smiled and watched Diego come over, sitting across the table from him.

Diego couldn't help but notice his cute outfit, green vest and black tank top over a pair of leather pants that left very little to the imagination.  
They sat for a few moments, enjoying the other's company. Klaus was the first to speak again, just after sipping his coffee.  
"I really am sorry that I was late." He said, scratching his neck lightly. "I was just debating for way too long about what I should wear." He admitted.  
Diego just waved him off. "Hey, it's ok. I really like your outfit." He said, leaning on his hand.  
Klaus smiled, a blush crossing his cheeks. Looks like they had a bit in common, both of them loved being complimented. Klaus was also happily showing off both tattoos, now that they were both things he actually wanted on his body.

After their sessions together, there wasn't much they needed to learn about each other, but they talked about things, even if it was just their opinion on a movie they recently watched, or how tasty their coffee was. Anything to get a chuckle, or a blush out of the other.   
Diego knew then that he truly loved Klaus, he'd never felt like small talk, but with Klaus it came naturally. For Klaus, Diego got him talking about things he never even told previous boyfriends, and Diego never made fun of him for them.

Before they knew it, it had been hours of talking about nothing and just being happy around the other. Diego glanced at his phone, laughing softly.  
"What's so funny? Your real girlfriend text you?" Klaus joked, leaning over the table some to look at what Diego was.  
"No, just didn't realize it's been like three hours." He responded. "Good thing I called off today, I would've been late as hell if I hadn't."  
Klaus, smiling brightly once again, gasped dramatically and put a hand over his mouth. "Diego Castillo, I cannot believe that you care more about me than your job!" He said, bursting into a light laughter.  
Diego just rolled his eyes, not being able to stop himself from chuckling along with Klaus' laughter. "Yeah right, it's obvious, why else would I break confidentiality to just make sure you were alright? If you didn't like that I did that, you could've called the cops on me." He said, breaking their third pastry in half and nibbling on his half.

"True, I forgot how weird that sounds out of context." Klaus said with a shrug. "I knew you had good intentions. Even if I wasn't already smitten with you, I'd have been flattered." He said, taking his piece of pastry and biting it too, locking eyes with the other.  
"You're smitten with me?" Diego coughed lightly on his bite, feeling like a teenager with a crush all at once. Sure, the evidence was there, he was sure that Klaus felt the same sparks he did when they talked. However, Diego also didn't always think he deserved the feelings that Klaus gave him.  
Klaus only rolled his eyes. Perhaps he was a bit too trusting. After Riley, any person could've been the one. The fact that the one to catch him as he fell was Diego just made everything better.  
"Of course. You're hot as hell, I saw that when I first met you. Besides that, you're sweet, caring, and actually gave a shit about things I said." Klaus responded, feeling a little shy now that he was laying his feelings out. "Honestly, I'm not sure if any of my exes ever asked how I was, or what I wanted to do with my life." He said with a chuckle. "Not that I'm trying to compare you." He waved a hand.  
Diego smiled. "Still have that same dream?" He asked, leaning onto his hand. "Getting married someday and living in the city?"  
Klaus, watching Diego with a smile, shrugged a shoulder. "Honestly, it's not as much of a longshot as I thought it would be."

Being brought back from his vivid thoughts, Diego laughed lightly as he told the story. He never thought his whole family would be hearing this. Even Eudora was grinning and shooting him a thumbs up at the end. He was wearing a gorgeous tux with a pink bowtie. It matched beautifully with Klaus' pink tux and black bow tie. He held up the champagne flute he was holding, looking at everyone before his eyes landed on his husband. "That date honestly changed my life, Klaus, and I love you more and more every day."  
If they both had tears in their eyes while they kissed, no one mentioned it.


End file.
